greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Uprising (Episode)
Uprising Synopsis MALCOLM MAKES AN OFFER TO HELP TEAM ARROW: Still operating without Oliver (Stephen Amell) and desperate to stop Brick (Guest Star Vinnie Jones), Team Arrow is forced to consider Malcolm’s (John Barrowman) offer to help shut Brick down as Malcolm has a personal score to settle with the felon. Roy (Colton Haynes) and Laurel (Katie Cassidy) point out that The Team could use some help to save the innocents of The Glades, but Felicity (Emily Bett Rickards) is adamantly against it. They look to Diggle (David Ramsey) to make the final decision. Meanwhile, The Flashbacks Chronicle Malcolm’s descent from kind hearted father and husband to cold blooded killer after the murder of his wife. Jesse Warn Directed The Episode Written by Beth Schwartz & Brian Ford Sullivan. Summary Oliver is preparing to leave the cabin but Tatsu tells him that he's not well enough to travel. He insists that he has to return to Starling City, and asks Tatsu to come back with him if she's concerned about his health. Tatsu says that she has disappeared from the world, just like Maseo, and tells Oliver to be well. In Starling City, one of Brick's thugs threatens a diner owner when Arsenal confronts the man. The thug's friend steps out and prepares to shoot Arsenal, but Black Canary takes him out while Arsenal dispose of the other man. At the lair, Felicity is monitoring people calling 911, and she and Diggle hear a report on a looting incident. They notify Arsenal and Black Canary, who head out to their motorcycle. Sin is outside and spots them, and assumes that Sara is back in town. At the police station, Quentin is monitoring the calls coming out of the Glades although he can't send his men in. He calls Felicity to offer his help, and says that he has information on Brick's criminal history. Felicity says that she'll send Arsenal over as soon as he can take a break. At Malcolm's apartment, Malcolm and Thea are sparring with swords. She goes in for the killing blow but hesitates, and Malcolm takes her down and warns his daughter that hesitation in combat is death. He tells Thea that if she's not a killer then she'll die when the League comes after them. Thea says that she wants her father just to teach her how to defend herself, and Malcolm tells her that she has to learn to kill the League assassins. He admits that he was frightened the first time that he killed someone, but he fought through it and did what he had to... because the man he killed was his wife Rebecca's murderer. Twenty one years ago, Malcolm returns home and comforts his son Tommy when he has a nightmare. He promises to always be there for him and produces a coin out of the boy's ear. Two policemen arrive at the door and Malcolm, shocked, realizes that they're there because of Rebecca. Arsenal meets Quentin, who immediately works out that he's Roy. He gives Arsenal the police file on Brick and asks about Arrow, and Arsenal admits that they still haven't heard from him. Before he goes, Quentin asks Arsenal to let Sara know that he's looking for her and wants to talk more once the current crisis is over. When Roy returns to the lair, he stitches up another of Laurel's wounds, while Felicity checks the file. She discovers that Brick uses the same gun that was tied to Rebecca Merlyn's murder 21 years ago. As they discuss the situation, Malcolm secretly watches them through Felicity's webcam. As Oliver goes back through the forest, he realizes that Tatsu is behind him and calls her over. They set up a campfire for the night and Oliver explains that if Ra's learns that he's alive then he send his assassins after both him and Thea. When he wonders how he can defeat the man who already "killed" him, Tatsu tells Oliver that he must think and fight the same way that Ra's does. Thea visits Malcolm and finds him sharpening his sword. He says that he has a personal matter to attend to because he's learned that he killed the wrong man 21 years ago. Thea wants to take the matter to Laurel, but Malcolm says that he's a killer and now he has the chance to personally set things right. After Rebecca's funeral, Tommy and Oliver watch Malcolm sit by his wife's glade. A friend of Malcolm's comes by and tells Malcolm that the police have a suspect in Rebecca's murder. He figures that Malcolm would want to know, gives him the man's photo, and walks away. At the lair, Diggle suggests that they let Malcolm take on Brick, but Felicity doesn't see how Malcolm could find the mobster. She points out that Brick and his men are avoiding overhead satellites and taking out cameras in the Glades. Laurel and Roy remember from their fight at the diner that Brick's men are using walkie talkies, and Felicity triangulates the central signal to find out Brick's location at an abandoned precinct house. At the precinct house, the two thugs from the diner tell Brick what happened. He kills one of them and prepares to dispose of the other when the lights go out. Felicity has cut the power, and Black Canary and Arsenal are in the building. They take out several of Brick's men, but Brick fires a flare at them and sets the hallway on fire as it stuns them. As he moves in, Dark Archer arrives and shoots Brick in the leg. The mobster retreats as the burning ceiling comes down between him and his prey, and Malcolm removes his hood and tells the vigilantes that they need to talk. The trio returns to the lair and Malcolm says that he wants to work with them to find and dispose of Brick. Felicity has no intention of working with him, but Malcolm advises them all to weigh their options and leaves. Roy goes upstairs and talks with Thea, who says that Malcolm found out who really killed Rebecca 21 years ago. She's worried that Malcolm will kill the man, but insists that there is still good in him. Thea points out that Malcolm was the one who protected her during Slade's siege, and believes that he still cares about people. Roy considers and then thanks her, saying that she's helped him with his decision. In the lair, Laurel and Felicity are debating whether to accept Malcolm's help when Roy comes in and relates what Thea said. He figures that they need Malcolm, but Felicity doesn't believe that Oliver would agree. Angry, Roy says that they have to stop pretending that Oliver is alive, and then wonders if they need to vote on the matter. Once they vote, Diggle meets Malcolm outside and tells him that they're not working with the man who drugged Thea into killing Sara. As he goes, Diggle tells Malcolm that they're not going to take the first step into becoming him. Rebecca's murderer, Kendrick Weller, is leaving a bar when Malcolm approaches him and says that he wants to understand what drove Kendrick to ruin other men's lives. He draws a gun but Kendrick is sure that Malcolm can't bring himself to pull the trigger. Kendrick disarms Malcolm and then beats him. As he walks away, Kendrick tells Malcolm to go home where it's safe... and Malcolm manages to pick up his gun and shoot him. The next day, Oliver and Tatsu find a passing truck on the road. Before Oliver leaves on it, Tatsu gives him his medicine and refuses to go with him, saying that she doesn't want to see him die. She tells him that he needs to realize what he must sacrifice to kill Ra's, and warns that it will be whatever is most precious to him. As Malcolm gets his weapons at his apartment, Thea comes in and tells her father that she told Roy about how he saved her life during Slade's siege. Malcolm warns her that the best parts of himself died with Rebecca, and now there's nothing left of him except a killer. Malcolm returns home and washes his hands. His friend arrives with $50,000 per Malcolm's request, and realizes that Malcolm is planning to flee the city. He offers to cover up the shooting so that Malcolm can go back to his life, but Malcolm says that he can't pretend to be something that he no longer is. He still has his anger, and he's going to a place that he's heard of that lets a person forge anger into something else. Tommy comes down from his room and Malcolm tells his son that he will be away for a while, learning how to make sure that no one ever hurts either one of them again. Diggle goes back to the lair and insists that they did the right thing. Roy wonders how many people will die because of it, but Laurel says that there are other people who can help them: the people of the Glades. The team splits up and Laurel goes to recruit Ted Grant. He's already worked out that she's Black Canary and wonders if she wants more fighting lessons, but Laurel says that she's there for something else. Roy finds Sin on the street. Once they exchange welcomes, she asks about who she assumed was Sara earlier. Roy says that they need to talk about Sara... later. The team regroups and heads out in the van, and Felicity says that it's time to end things... one way or another. As Brick and his men head down the street, Arsenal and Black Canary step out and says that Brick has filed Starling City. More of Brick's men arrive and the mobster points out that the heroes are outnumbered. Diggle, Sin, and a hundred of the Glades residents walk out and after a moment, they charge at each other. Ted is among them, fighting in his old Wildcat costume, and attacks Brick. Brick is momentarily set back but then takes down the boxer and prepares to shoot him. However, Arsenal shoots Brick in the arm with an arrow, and Brick runs off while Black Canary confirms that Wildcat is okay. As Brick runs down an alleyway, Dark Archer intercepts him and after a brief fight, takes him down. Sin gets a good look at Black Canary as the latter checks on Wildcat. Meanwhile, a Green Arrow streaks out of nowhere and takes down one man, and Arsenal and Black Canary realize who it is. Malcolm disarms Brick and prepares to shoot him with his own gun. Brick remembers that Rebecca was the first person he killed, as an initiation into a gang. Before Malcolm can kill him, Arrow steps out of the shadows and tells him not to do it. Malcolm points out that if he had killed the right man 21 years ago, everything since then would be different. Arrow tells him that for Thea's sake, Malcolm needs to make a different choice than murder now. When Quentin hears about the battle, he takes his men into the Glades. When he arrives, Arrow is telling the citizens that he's sorry for being gone when they needed him, and promises that they didn't fail the city. Before he leaves on a zip line, Arrow promises the people that he won't leave them again. Later, Quentin and his men are cleaning up when Sin comes over and tells Quentin that the woman dressed as Black Canary isn't Sara. Malcolm returns home and finds Thea waiting for him. He tells her that he didn't kill Brick because of her, just as Oliver comes in. He claims that he was partying in Bludhaven and ended up in jail for the last few weeks. Thea is surprised that her brother is taking Malcolm's presence so calmly and goes to the kitchen to make tea. Malcolm tells Oliver that he sees Thea as his chance for redemption, but Oliver reminds him that he drugged Thea into unknowingly killing Sara and warns that the truth will eventually come out. To protect Thea from Ra's, Oliver will have to kill the Demon's Head... and he wants Malcolm to train him to do it. Malcolm arrives at Nanda Parbat and a young Nyssa wonders why she should spare his life. He produces a coin from her ear and Nyssa, satisfied, says that his new name as a League Assassin is Magician. When Oliver returns to the lair, Felicity immediately hugs them. However, when he says that he and Malcolm are now working together to protect Thea, Felicity is shocked that he's joined forces with their enemy. She goes outside for some air, saying that she wants to be alone, but Oliver goes after him. Felicity tells him that she thought when Oliver returned, he would do things differently because he had a new perspective on life. She points out that Oliver is now working with the man who killed the woman Oliver once loved, and she doesn't want to be another such woman. With that, Felicity walks away. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *David Ramsey as John Diggle *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn Recurring Cast Members *Rila Fukushima as Katana *J.R. Ramirez as Ted Grant *Vinnie Jones as Brick *Bex Taylor Klaus as Sin *Jacob Hoppenbrouwer as Young Oliver Queen *Arien Boey as Young Tommy Merlyn *Taylor Dianne Robinson as Young Nyssa al Ghul *Laura Adkin as Rebecca Merlyn Guest Stars *Ken Lawson as Talking Head *Max Montesi as Kendrick Weller *Michael Cram as Malcolm Merlyn's Friend *Douglas Arthurs as Brick Thug #1 *Aidan Pringle as Brick Thug #2 *Jacqueline Samuda as TV Host Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4006574/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Uprising *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Uprising Episode 12